Meet me on the metr steps
by peekie01
Summary: Blair and Serena have drifted apart and fight to find a way back to each other while Blair makes a choice bewteen the men in her life.


This started as a Dan and blair shipping story but as i wrote it took a different path. i am not the best speller in the world so sorry if their are any spelling mistakes.

He wasn't sure how it happened but he was madly deeply in love with Blair waldorf and now that she had left and ran back to chuck he wasn't sure if he was ever going to see her again. If he did he knew that it would hurt. After Serena tried to seduce him and he turned her down he had waited all night for Blair to join him at the party but she never showed. It wasn't until the next day he found out that she had gone to the Empire to see Chuck Bass not long after that he left for Rome and hadn't seen his so called girlfriend since she had tried to call but he was too heartbroken to hear for excuses for running back to the devil that is Chuck Bass.

Blair Waldof was confused she hadn't seen her best friend and ex boyfriend since the start of summer and now here he was back from Rome and hadn't rang her in fact no matter how many times she tried to call him over the summer her never picked up or called her back. She hadn't meant to run back to Chuck but she loved him more then she had ever loved anyone and felt she owed to him and them to give it a real honest shot but for now she needed her best friend she needed to say sorry for not being honest with him about how she felt and running back to chuck before she had the chance to end things with him but most of all she needed her friend the guy who understood her better than anyone else in the world. She knocked at the loft door with a loud inpatient knock and waited for him to answer.

He answered the door slowly knowing that there could was only one person who knocked like that

"Blair what are you doing here" He didn't mean to be so rude he was just to see her standing there after all this time

"Are you going to invite me in or what we need to talk Humphrey" she smiled at him ignoring the glare he was giving her it felt like the way her looked at her in high school back when he disliked her.

"come on in Blair something tells me I can t stop you" Every part of him wanted to hate her but no matter how much he tried his heart would always come back to love.

"No you couldn't" she smiled "where have you been all summer I feel like I haven't seen you" Blair asked avoiding looking at him.

"I went to that writers retreat that we were invited to in Rome it was a great way to you out of my head" he only had to look at her for all the old feelings of love to come rushing back

"Did you go alone it's just I haven't heard from Serena summer and I thought you might know where she is." Lilly had rang her yesterday asked if she had seen her daughter apparently no one had seen her since Blair had kicked her out for posting her most intermit thoughts to gossip girl

"Sorry you wasted your time I haven't seen her since the shepherd's divorces party" you know the night you left me for chuck he bitterly thought

She couldn't help but notice the change in tone of his voice "well I'm worried gossip girl hasn't posted about her in 3 months and you know Serena being on gossip girl is like breathing to her." She laughed trying to defuse the tension that was slowly building up between them.

"Maybe she just finally grew up and to do that she had to let us go. We have all been through so much and as long as were around each other we will always be" he paused not knowing how to finish that thought

"Humphrey what are you going on about s and I will always be friends we might have spent the summer apart but we will always find a way back to each other just like you and I." She was confused why was he being so cold was he upset about her and chuck.

"I don't know it's just after all that we went through I don't think that I can go back to just being your friend, not after for the millionth time after you ran back to chuck." He didn't want to hurt her but if didn't he would never be able to get over it.

"I didn't just run back to chuck I love him always have and I know that people on the outside don't understand but I hoped that you would." She looked at him to see the signs of the man who understood her better than anyone but he was no longer there.

"So what are you and chuck married, engaged boyfriend/girlfriend" he ignored her last statement it hurt too much to hear her talk about chuck but he had to know where they stood.

"Well were" she stammered "really not anything right now we both realised that we have things to do before we get married." She paused "Well chuck said he has to bring down his father and I have to make a success of my mum's business. Then we can get married and really be together" she was glad to finally tell someone the truth.

"And your ok with that, ok with waiting until he is ready to make you Mrs Charles Bass" he couldn't keep the sarcasm out of his voice

"Yes I love him and I would wait for forever to marry him" she didn't want to hurt him but had to be honest.

Dan couldn't help but laugh "I loved you Blair unconditionally and you threw that all away for the idea that Chuck Bass can someday decide that he is ready to marry you. You think you have an epic love, but all you have are excuses." It felt nice to be honest with her someone had to tell her the truth she was making a big mistake.

"It's my choice as well and I am willing to wait you can either be my friend and support me or not" she was pissed where was the Dan who was her friend and supported the choices she made

"I can't stand there and watch you throw your life away while you wait for chuck bass to grow up

"Chuck is growing up he just has to deal with his dad" repeating what chuck had told her at the start of summer.

"Deal with his dad what are we living in a bad soap opera" Dan didn't want to hear the details but he knew Blair well enough to know that once she had something on her mind she wouldn't let it go.

"It's not like that and you know it. You don't know chuck and Bart like I do, Bart will always hang over chuck like a ghost until he is really gone and the only way to do that is for chuck to bring him down" She couldn't help but wonder If Dan was right were they living in a bad soap opera.

"Youre right chuck has changed and what he really needs to do is tell his dad to go to hell. And that all he needs is you by his side to become the best that he can be" why the hell am I telling her this he wondered

"You don't get it your whole life your dad has been there for you, supporting you no matter the choices you make chuck has never had that he needs me" Maybe Dan was right maybe chuck needed to man up.

"So it's come down to the fact that because my dad is there for me I don't need you. what about what you want are you only running back to chuck because you're scared that I can really hurt you" he could see her pulling away he couldn't push too hard he knew that he would lose her forever.

"I'm not scared I love Chuck and he loves me I wasn't running I was always meant to be with chuck. Chuck and Bart have a complicated relasonship and he needs me" It was like Dan could read her mind she had to get of there.

"Look Dan I have to go I hope that we can stay friends but I understand if you don't want to" Even though she wanted him in her life she understood if it was too hard

"After everything that happened I don't think that I can go back to being your friend I think you should leave." he only meant to pull her in for a hug but somehow his lips found hers and he was kissing her. Blair tried to pull away but found she was unable too.

Neither was sure who pulled away first but they knew it was time to say goodbye

"Goodbye Dan" with those two words she was gone.

"Goodbye Blair" he said to thin air.

3 years later

Blair was looking the list of people her and chuck invited to the wedding and couldn't help but notice a name that she had not heard in 3 years the name had crossed her deepest thought but only when she was alone in the dead of night .

"Chuck why the hell is Dan Humphrey is on the list we haven't spoken to him in years" she tried to keep her voice casual.

"Your Serena asked me to put him on the list they have been emailing for the past year and she has got it in her head that if she comes to the wedding he is really over you and in love with her." Chuck smiled as he bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead

"And your ok with that after everything that happened with Dan and I" She hoped that chuck wouldn't be. It had been 3 years since that night at the loft and it was never far from her she couldn't help but hear Dans words going round her head did chuck really love her or was she just a prize.

"I'm fine with Dan coming he was just a fling what you shared with him was nothing compared to what we share I love you and can't wait for you to become Mrs. Chuck Bass" Chuck knew better then to consider Humphrey a threat Him and Blair had come so far since that night 3 years ago but he couldn't help but feel that she was hiding something from him there was a wall that he couldn't seem to break down.

"We can send it but I don't know if he will come anyway I haven't seen him in years. Good luck to Serena if she wants him back but I heard he has slept with more girls than Nate." Why did the idea of Dan and Serena bug her so much she has moved on and from the stories Nate told so had Dan she pushed the thoughts of Dan to the back of her mind and turned her thoughts back to chuck.

"How about I order us some food and you put on a movie we can even watch one of those old Hollywood movies you love so much." He hated those movies but he knew how to make her happy so he would sit though them even if he found them boring.

"It's ok you pick the movie I have to finish this list if we want to send the invites out tomorrow" watching movies wasn't the same without Dan it's what had bonded them as friends and lovers she missed picking apart the movie something she never did with chuck he liked modern action films and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't bring herself to like them.

Chuck went to order there food and Blair found the thoughts of Dan flooding her mind and she realised how much she missed him she missed the passion they shared for art, literacy and films the fights they had but most of all she just missed her friend.

Dan woke up and found himself yet again in a bed that wasn't his. The girl next to him was fast asleep he tried to put his cloths on and sneak out without waking her up. Just as he was leaving he heard her stirring.

"Dan where are you going" the brunette with brown eyes asked him

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you but I have to go and meet my friend" Dan tried but couldn't come up with a better excuse

"At 4am what kind of friends do you have" she wanted him to come back to bed

"Vampires look I don't want to be awkward but this was just sex for me I'm not looking for anything serious" Dan could lie to these girls and it had gotten him in to trouble more than once

"Your a prick" with Dan ran out the room before the shoe she aimed at him could hit him.

"She threw a shoe at you. You got to learn to pick them better." Nate laughed at him.

"It's not funny your just pissed that she picked me over you." Dan snapped back.

"I wouldn't have got a shoe thrown at me. What is it with you Dan out of all these girls your telling me there isn't one you want to have breakfast with." Nate had an idea what the answer would be has been there himself he knew what it was like to pine after Blair Waldorf.

"No there all so vapid who wants to have breakfast with a girl who doesn't know the difference between cinema and art" Dan knew why he couldn't talk to any of those girls none of them were Blair.

"you know picking up random bar skanks isn't going find you a girl like Blair or bring her back to you " Nate hadn't meant to say that but he was sick of Dan moaning about his life it was time for some tough love Dan needed to move on.

"Ouch say it like it is. But I accepted a long time ago that Blair loves chuck always has always will and there is nothing I can do" the truth was he doesn't know how Blair thinks anymore after he left New York he had gone to Rome and written a new book he tried so hard to get her out of his system but no matter how hard he tried she was still In his heart all the girls he slept with resembled her in some way no one ever matched up to the real thing.

"It's been three years dude get over it Cleary she is" Nate replied continuing with the tough love.

"I've tried but every time I meet a girl I find myself comparing her to Blair or if I don't I find myself dumping her because she says the word like to much" Dan knew that his standards were to high but he couldn't help it because none of them could live up to the standard set by Blair waldof

"Dude I know the feeling but give it time you will get over it and you will find someone better then Blair." Nate knew this better than anyone he was still in love with Serena and would be for a long time

"I have tried really I have. I got invited to the wedding I wasn't going to go but maybe if I see her get married to chuck I can finale realise that I have no hope" he hadn't planned on going to the wedding but deep down he knew that if he saw Blair get married she would never be his.

"If sure I don't want you doing a graduate in the middle of the service. You won't will you." This new Dan hide his emotions so well that he wasn't sure what he was thinking any more.

"Very funny" Dan laughed "I promise you that I won't do that. I better go get some sleep and pick out a new suit I burnt all the ones I had when I dated Blair and Serena" it had been a stupid moment but at the time it had felt good it was going to be weird but he had to do this for his health he needed to move on for good

"Meet me for a drink later man" Nate knew that the last thing Dan needed was another drink but he didn't want to be alone.

" Sure oak bar about 10" Dan knew the last thing he needed was another drink but he didn't want to be alone and Nate was better company then most.

"Later dude" Nate called to Dan as her

"Yeah see ya later" Dan called back

Tux shopping.

Dan finally had his own money from the high sales of his second and third book so he went to a place he knew Blair loved and would find a good quality suit Bergdorf's unluckily for him the last person he wanted to see also shopped there.

He knew the blond head of hair anywhere he tried to turn and walk the other way but it was too late he came running up towards him and grabbed him in a big hug as if nothing had changed.

"Serena nice to see you to." Dan told her frostily

"Dan please don't be mad I'm sorry for what I did. I was mad at you for choosing her and I wanted to hurt you both Blair has forgiven me why can't you" it has been 3 years since she had seen him and he still looked as good as ever

"Sorry that's all you can say after what you tried to seduce me and filmed it what was your goal were you trying to break Blair and I up" Dan didn't blame her for what happened to with him and Blair but she had changed and he couldn't see the girl that he had once loved

"There is nothing more I can say I love you a part of me still does and I was mad. Mad at Blair for having everything that I ever wanted but if she can get past it so can we. We can maybe go back to being friends" she knew that Dan would love her being truthful but would that be enough.

"Serena yeah once upon a time I loved you I did but I changed I realised that I didn't want that life and we really didn't have that much in common and after dad and Lilly spilt up I didn't need to see you anymore and those feelings I had for you disappeared" he could see the pain on her face as he finished his harsh words.

"Dan we were great together I loved you more than I ever loved anyone and I think that your scared you never fell in love with Blair you fell in love with Claire the girl from your book" Serena pleaded to him.

"No we weren't good together we want different things always have and always will I am not part of your world never have never will be" if he was being honest he hadn't thought about Serena in that way since he fell for Blair

"But that doesn't matter to me it never did. Please don't give up on us give me another chance." Serena pleaded she had never had to beg a man to love her before and she kind of liked it.

"Serena no I don't love you the truth is I am not over Blair every part of me knows that she loves chuck but I can't give up for good until I know for that she has married chuck" Dan knew that there was no hope between him and Serena as long as still loved Blair and he would love her for a very long time.

"Blair still she doesn't love you she loves chuck you won't ever be happy till you get that through your thick skull." Serena was pissed now Blair always got what she wanted

"I know that and I know that we will never be happy either so if that hurts then so be it I can only ever be your friend and if you don't like that then we can't be anything." Dan knew that her words were true but he had to see it for himself

"Fine we can be friends I will see you at the wedding goodbye Dan" Serena was going to win Dan back whatever it took but she had to go and meet Blair

"Friends sounds good to me" Dan could tell Serena was up to something but he gave her the benefit of the doubt.

"Friends see you at the wedding" Serena gave Dan a hug and left.

Dan watched her walk away and knew that he had to do whatever it takes to try and make Blair his again.

Blair needed to go to a place that she loved a place that was simple a place where she could be herself at a time when life was simple she walked through the city and found a herself at the met steps. She sat down and lost herself in her thoughts.

She was so deep in the thoughts she didn't see or hear the filmier blonde calling her name.

"Blair is that you" Serena asked shocked to see her former best friend after all these years

" Serena what are you doing here" Blair hadn't seen Serena in years she knew what she had been up to through chuck and Nate she had tried to stay mad at her but as soon as she saw her she knew she never could.

"I couldn't sleep too much on my mind I wanted to be in a place where I felt safe." Serena was mulling over what Dan said could he never really be more than her friend.

"So you picked a street corner in Manhattan good thinking" Blair said without thinking

"I was walking trying to clear my and just ended up here. What about you aren't you getting married in the morning" Serena was glad to see the same old Blair in front of her.

"I am but I needed to think in a place where life was simple. Where the only choice I had to make was what type of yourght to throw on someone's head" Blair knew that she should be mad at the blonde but being here in their old favourite place was softening her reactions'.

"I know what you mean I've missed the time when I could phone you just to see what you were wearing to school that day" Serena really did miss her maybe she could forgive Blair for stealing Dan from her.

"When did life become so complicated here I am getting everything that I ever wanted the last time I sat here and yet I can't help but feel there is something missing and I don't what it is?" Blair knew there was no point lying to her former best friend in fact it was nice to have someone who won't judge her and the way she is feeling.

"You can just say it. I miss you too I am sorry for everything that I did but I was mad at you for taking Dan away from me I realized today that he loved you in a way that he never loved me in fact I think he still loves you." Serena did miss her best friend but couldn't help but wonder if the reason she felt her life was complicated was because she wasn't over a mutual ex boyfriend of theirs.

Blair just stared at her not knowing what to say "I'm sorry I never wanted to take Dan away from you I was doing what I do best running from the thing that scares me the most being alone" Blair ignored the part about Dan still loving her. It was nice to talk to the person who knows her best in the world

"I don't think that you were running Dan was there for you and he is an amazing person and he has a charm that you can't help but fall in love with" Serena knew that Blair could avoid a topic like a pro but she knew that if she wanted the truth she would have to keep pushing.

"I am over Dan I love chuck and tomorrow we will finally get married and be together for the rest of our lives and I couldn't be happier" Blair would never admit that she was unsure about chuck he was everything that she had wanted for years and yet here she was dreading the wedding.

"Blair you forget I know you better than anyone and I can see that you're not happy and I don't know if that has to do with chuck or something else" it hurt Serena but if it made her best friend happy she would let her be with Dan.

"I don't want to be with Dan I thought I loved him but I was only running from who I am meant to be with I will never deserve a guy like with the things that I have done." She smiled at her former best friend it felt nice to finally tell the truth about the feeling she had been holding onto for so long

"Blair I love you I really do and don't kill me for being honest but you don't seem very happy at the idea of marrying chuck tomorrow" Serena was worried that Blair was making the biggest mistake of her life

"I am happy really happy with everything in my life I really am it's just I don't know if there is a place in it for chuck anymore" Blair tried to look and sound convincing but she wasn't sure she ever fooled herself

"Why wouldn't there be a place for chuck" Serena asked wanting to know more but knowing her best friend would only tell the truth if she wanted to

Blair took a deep breath knowing that she had to be honest "Because I am not the same girl that he fell in love with and we have tried so many time before just because we get married doesn't mean we won't break up ever again and that scares me I want to know the person I marry will be the person I stay with for the rest of my life" she sighed but a calm came over her as she was finally honest with herself

"oh Blair I wish that I knew what to say but only you know what you want and It hurts to say this but I don't want you to be like my mum" Blair interrupted Serena

"How would I turn out like your mum" Blair tried to compare herself to Lilly but couldn't think of anything to compare herself to Lilly

"years ago she loved Rufus but didn't marry him because that's not what the world expected from her and it took her 20 years 4 marriages to finally admit that she made a mistake. I am not saying that Dan is your Rufus but I am saying that chuck might not be the one and by admitting that now you could save yourself and chuck a lot of heartache down the road." Serena finished before Blair could interrupt her again. It took her a long time to understand her mother and Rufus now they were apart it was sad to see what her mother had become by being too stubborn to be with the man she really loved and she didn't want that for Blair.

"You see it to your mum is so unhappy married to Bart there is no life behind her eyes and if I get married to chuck I'm scared that will be me in 20 years." Blair confessed "the truth is this isn't about Dan either yeah a part of me loved me him but I only loved the parts of him that chuck couldn't give me and if I am really honest I loved the parts of chuck that Dan couldn't give me." With the truth out there she started to cry

"Oh Blair I get it but maybe this isn't about chuck or Dan it's about you and the truth is maybe Dan and chuck aren't good enough for you. You need someone you can love for everything that they are not just parts of them." Serena reached out and gave her best friend a hug and let her words hang between them.

"It will destroy chuck if I leave him and I don't know if I do that to him after all the things I have done to him in the past" she pulled away from the hug the tears had stopped now and she really needed to think about what she wanted to do.

"You can think like that what about what you want." Serena asked

"I want to do what we always planned to do after collage ended and life started" Serena stared at her best friend searching her mind for the answer to her best friends question

"I can't believe you forgot we planned to travel round Europe by rail and spend time seeing art shopping and looking for boys whose hearts we can break." She laughed as she remembers all the times her and Serena had talked about this plan on these very steps.

"I remember I just think that you didn't want to go after all I haven't seen you in 3 years and I know that it was all my fault" Serena cringed remembering the diaries she had submitted to gossip girl

"I love you stupid as mad as I was I could never stay mad at you forever I always meant to say sorry for my part in what happened" she really had missed Serena seeing her now reminded her of what they use to be

"I am sorry and I should have come and said it sooner. We should do it lets go to Europe and just live do the things that we always wanted to do." Serena was glad to have her best friend back.

"What about chuck I can't leave him" Blair wondered if it was possible to feel so happy and so sad at the same time

"You have to make yourself happy not chuck he has got over you before and he can do it again and so can you. He deserves someone who can love every part of him but I can't decide for you. I am going to book two flight to London for tomorrow if you decide that chuck isn't the man for you meet me here tomorrow at 11.30am and we can go and do what we have always dreamed of doing if not marry chuck and start a new life together." Serena gave her friend one last hug and walked away leaving her to decide what she really wanted from life.

Blair needed time to think so she headed home to try and get some sleep and decide if she was going to become Mrs. Chuck Bass

Blair lay in bed that night and wondered just what her future held she tried imaging being chucks wife but couldn't see past the perfect wedding she had spent the last year planning she found her mind wondering to what it was like to be married to Dan but she found herself alone after he left her for Serena. Thinking about Serena brought imagines of her trip around Europe for the first time she found herself smiling. That was it she knew what she had to do. She went to her wardrobe and started to pack.

"Where is she I knew she would be late but it's not like her to be this late" chuck paced waiting for his late bride

"Dude relax she will be here let me try her mobile phone" Nate was trying to keep chuck calm but he had a feeling that Blair wasn't just late she wasn't coming.

"I can't help but feel this day was never going to happen with all the things we have done to each other I love her more than ever but I can't help but feel her pulling back from me. You don't think she still loves Dan do you" for the first time in a long time chuck was scared if he was a betting man he wouldn't put all his money on the fact Blair was going to show up today

"She loves you always has always will you're just nervous she will be here. It's a bride right to be late I will phone her again and see where she is."Nate tried to reassure his best friend as he walked outside to make his phone call he didn't the brunette slip past him.

Chuck was pacing up and down the room when a filmier voice entered his thoughts

"Chuck" Blair voice interrupted his thoughts

"Blair what are you doing and why aren't you in your wedding dress" chuck panicked

"I came here to tell you that as much as l love you I can't marry you" she turned away so she wouldn't see his heart break

"Is this about Dan" he tried to keep the tone of his voice even but shouted the last part

"No it's about me and I what I want and I wish that was you but isn't" she hadn't meant to be so harsh

"But I love you and we are finally getting what I thought we both wanted" chuck closed the gap so he was standing right in front of her.

"It was but I realised that I love you but I don't love all of you and as hard as I try I can't and that's not fair to you and it's never worked between us before what makes you think that it's going to work when we get married" Blair was trying not to cry

"Because I have changed a I became a man that you could love" chuck really had changed he was no longer the boy that Blair had known in high school

"Maybe that's the point we are different from the people we fell in love with and hard as we try we can't ignore that. I am just saving us the pain down the road." She smiled at him the first real smile he had seen from her in the longest time.

"Maybe your right maybe you're wrong but if you leave now this is the last time I couldn't take it if you came back and left me again." Her words would take some time to sink but he couldn't help but think that she was right they both had so much to do with their lives that they couldn't do together.

"I am sorry chuck and I mean it I wish that things could have been different or that we had realised it sooner so there was less pain. I should go I have to met Serena" she pulled in him for one last hug

"I am sorry too I always needed you to be better but you never needed me to be better you did that all on your own. I will be great without you. I think that you should go and if you do know that this is the last time that you and I will speak" he was right he would go on to bigger and better his love for her always held him back now he would be stronger without her.

"Goodbye chuck I will miss you" she paused at the doorway knowing this would be the last time that she saw him for a long time

"Goodbye Blair" he kept it simple there was nothing left to say and they both knew it he poured himself a drink and sat down waiting for his best man to come back in

"Bit early for the whiskey" Nate joked at chuck trying make him laugh

"Not when the brides told you she's not coming" chuck poured himself another drink

"When did this happen" Nate was shocked he had always rooted for chuck and Blair he didn't want to see his best friend go through a dark phase again

"Just now look I want to be alone go and get rid of everybody" chuck knew that he just had get this out of his system then he would be fine

"Fine but I will be back" Nate left the room and went to inform the guest as to what was going on.

Dan was standing on the front steps of the church trying to find the will to go inside and find the courage to watch what he knew was going to be a major mistake then he saw the last person he wanted to see Blair waldof pulling a suitcase and trying hail a cab.

"Blair what aren't you inside" he called out to her as he got closer

"Chuck and I just broke up" she hadn't planned on seeing Dan but if she was really going to leave New York she had to tell Dan how she feels

"Dan I never told you this but I did love once upon a time a long and I did love chuck. But not anymore" it was important that she let Dan that she did love him but wasn't in love with him

"What does that mean and why aren't you marrying chuck" Dan looked at her very confused

"it means that I loved a part of you the parts that weren't chuck. But I need someone that I can love every part of that's why I am stood here and not with chuck and not with you" she smiled for the first time in a long time her heart felt feel and ready to love again

"And I loved you too that's part of the reason I came here today I knew that if I saw you marry chuck I could walk away knowing that you loved him and I could find a girl who loves all of me. But I guess I can still do that just know that a part of you will always have my heart it won't forget you" he smiled somehow knowing that this would be the last that he would see Blair

"the same for me" she hugs him "look I have to go and meet Serena but know that soon you will find someone who loves all of you" she turns and gets in her taxi pulling away from Dan and chucks life forever. She smiled knowing that all along the only choice that she had to make was to forgive Serena that's the only thing that had been missing from her life. Serena was the one who made her happy the one who was there no matter what.

The met steps 11.30am

Serena paced she knew her best friend better than anyone she knew that she needed to see the world she needed to leave of the childish love triangles behind she needed to become a woman who loves herself before she could really love someone. Serena felt a pair of hands cover her eyes.

"Surprise you didn't think that I was going to come did you" Blair giggled

"No I didn't but I am glad that you did. Let's go we have a flight to catch" Serena grabbed Blair's bag and led her to a waiting limo.

Serena didn't need to ask Blair what happened all she knew was that she hadn't seen her best friend look so happy in a long time.

The aeroplane

"To a new life and a fresh start" Blair raised a glass to Serena and their new life.

"To a new life and a fresh start" Serena smiled and toasted Blair back

It was really a fresh start and they were going to make the most of it.

The end


End file.
